The Summer Before
by Middlemachine08
Summary: The summer before their first year of high school, sisters Jenna and Robin Fairy move halfway across the world with their family to Japan. Moving across the street from the monastery, the sisters quickly are welcomed by Father Fujimoto and his twin sons, Rin and Yukio Okumura. When routine is just starting to get established, secrets unfold and that will change the lives of the sis
1. Important

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68a0731de71755ae5ba3cc203b782b4a"I do not own Blue Exorcist or any music or pictures that are used in this story. All rights reserved to their rightful owners and creators/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce8d052054b197fb7d494562bbc9bf40"I only own my OC's ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee40e852b9fa18652ea66e2eda1ecbd3"Enjoy!/p 


	2. The Summer Before

The summer before their first year of high school, sisters Jenna and Robin Fairy move halfway across the world with their family to Japan. Moving across the street from the monastery, the sisters quickly are welcomed by Father Fujimoto and his twin sons, Rin and Yukio Okumura. When routine is just starting to get established, secrets unfold and that will change the lives of the sisters and the Okumura twins and will force them to team up to defeat their number one enemy: Satan.


	3. 1 Arriving

**Robin's** **POV**

"Attention all passengers, there will be a delay due to inclement weather. Please stay seated until otherwise instructed. Thank you" the flight attendant's voice rung out.

Rain pounded on the plane's windows, in the distance a faint _boom_ was audible. I looked out the window, seeing nothing but the night sky and rain. I looked over to my older sister, Jenna, who was sleeping in her chair. In the seats behind us, my mother sat on the end, my little sister, Elizabeth, sat in the middle, the window seat was empty. They were sleeping as well.

'How can they sleep?' I thought to myself, 'They are already comfortable with this! Being halfway across the world. I don't know how' I sighed, got my phone out and put my ear buds on. The sound of "Hope's theme" from _Final Fantasy XIII_ calmed me as I continued to look out of the airplane's window. Pink streaks of lightning danced across the sky occasionally. I slowly began drifting off to sleep.

"Wittle baby sister!" I felt someone poking my cheek, "it's time to get up" Jenna took my ear bud out and whispered in my ear. I jumped awake, I was about to yell at Jenna when my mom told us to hurry up, my little sister Elizabeth stood by her side. I stood and saw that it was only us and a few other people left on the plane. I quickly gathered my things and hurried off.

After a quite hellish time at the luggage carousal. We left the airport.

Jenna, Elizabeth and I were cramped in the back of the small car Mom had rented. We were all wet from the rain. Jenna started complaining of having to use the restroom, Elizabeth was sleeping. I had my ear buds in listening to "The Egg and I" from _Cowboy Bebop_.

"How about some music" Mom said as she turned on the radio.

"Mother I advise you turn the volume down befor-" I began. The radio was blaring:

 _Ring! ring! ring!_

O _h hello wake up!_

 _Ho Ne Kai_

 _Chomatay Chomatay!_

The car swerved.

"What the hell!?" Elizabeth jumped awake.

"Turn it down!" Jenna yelled as she covered her ears.

"I'm trying!" Mom yelled angrily at us while pushing random buttons profusely. She gave an aggravated sigh and punched the off button. Jenna and Elizabeth gave relieved sighs. My mother continued to drive, calming down a bit. I turned on my phone and put on "Counter Attack Mankind" from _Attack on Titan_. I rested my head on the window and looked at the now clear sky, the moon was full and was our main source of light.

"Mom" Elizabeth started, " what are we going to do?"

"Start fresh" Mom began, "I think it's important to try something new when you are given the opportunity. I don't know what it's going to be like, but we will get through it".

About forty-five minutes later Mom pulled into a small a small town, another ten and she pulled into our new house. "We're here" Mom called as she parked the car. Jenna jumped out of the car and ran inside to the bathroom, I woke up Elizabeth. I gather a few of my things and got out of the car. I looked at the house, Elizabeth muttered a few impolite words to me before heading inside with her stuff.

The house was tall, but very small. It was all white, wooden window frames were the only decor, if you could even call it that, that was visible on the outside.

"Nice" I mumbled to myself, I took what I had inside. The inside wasn't much different from the outside, it was all white. The first room you saw when you entered was the living room, well it wasn't really one since there was no furniture. There was a hallway in the right corner that led to the kitchen, next to the corner was a set of stairs.

"Upstairs, first door on the left. That room is mine" Jenna called as she came running down the stairs.

"No it's mine!" Elizabeth whined as she came running a few paces behind her.

"Girls. Not now please. It's eleven at night. Just bring in what you can and we will get the rest tomorrow" my mom sighed as she set a box of pictures in the corner. She looked at me and smiled, then went to get another load of luggage.

I set down what I had, which was a few bags of clothes and went out to get another round of things.

After two rounds of bringing stuff inside, Elizabeth and Jenna stopped for the night and went to bed shortly after. Mother and I stayed and brought in a few more round of things.

"I'm done for the night Robin" Mother said as she set down a suitcase. "You should stop for the night too" she said.

"Let me get a few more things" I begged. Mother, who was halfway up the stairs, sighed and threw me the keys. "Make it quick" she said as she continued to make her way up the stairs. I did a little victory dance and ran outside. I grabbed any bags I saw and carried them inside, setting them in the living room. I did this until all bags were inside, which was for about an hour.

On my last trip, I noticed a big blue building across the street, and a slouched-over figure walking towards it. As it opened the door to the building, it looked back at me. We stared at each other for a moment before it turned and opened the door, leaving me in the night. I turned my attention back to the car and grabbed the only thing that was left, my cello. I closed the car and locked it before making my way back into my new house.

I laid my cello in the center of the living room, before laying next to it. I didn't want to bother mother for a pillow. I layed my arm under my head and stared out the window next to the door. It was a perfect view of the blue building, the full moon rested atop it. I smiled before dozing off into a much needed rest.

Holy crap! I finally am getting to this! I am super excited to continue this!

I would love to hear feedback!

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway the song that the car swerved to was "DokiDoki Morning" by BabyMetal, then there was:

"The Egg and I" from _Cowboy Bebop_

and "Counter Attack Mankind" from _Attack on Titan_.

I hope you all like this! I am going to try to update frequently with this, but I may not. I promise I will try my best! I am going to shut up now, this author note is way to long. For you dedicated souls who are reading this...*gives pocky*

-Amanda


	4. 2 The Incident That Started It All

? **Robin's POV**  
The early morning sun shined through the window, causing me to wake from my peaceful slumber. stretched, rubbing my now sore neck, and looked at the time.

 _6:45 a.m._

Crap. I only got about five hours of sleep. I was already wide awake, there was no point in going back to bed.

I put on my glasses and went to the restroom. In the mirror was a horrifying image. The clothes I wore, a grey sweater and jeans, were wrinkled. My thick brown hair was tangled and layed sloppily across my shoulders.

I sighed and brushed my hair and tied it into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before leaving the bathroom, and back into the vacant living

The sun reflected off of the walls, making room shine with a yellow hue. If there was one thing I appreciated so far about Japan, it was the fact that everything was so beautiful.

I opened the window, the cool morning air felt nice against my skin. I looked out and took in the view for what seemed like hours. When suddenly, I noticed a boy exiting the blue building. I watched from afar as he ran out into the street. At first I thought he was coming to the house, I ducked behind the window. He walked past the house and out of sight, not noticing me.

I checked the time.

 _7:30 a.m_

I sighed and sat on the floor. There was nothing to do. I decided to lay down and try to get more sleep.

"Robin?" Someone was shaking me, I rolled over away from the person. "Robin come on, I'm hungry!"

"Go away Elizabeth, I'm sleeping. Go wake up Jenna." I mumbled as I covered my face.

"I already tried." I knew Elizabeth was giving me the death stare, I felt it. "Make me food!"

"We don't have any," Mom commented as she walked down the stairs. "When Jenna gets up we are going to go to the store."

"Jenna get up!" Elizabeth ran up the stairs. I looked at mother and we rolled our eyes.

The following hour we were at the store. Jenna, who was still pissed about being woken up, walked way ahead of us. As we entered the aisle, Jenna was at the end and turn to the next aisle, out of our sight. Mom stopped the cart and sigh.

"Jenna, JEN. Will somebody go and get her?!" She snapped at Elizabeth and I. I noticed people looking at us, I ducked my head and went to get Jenna.

I circled around the aisles, searching for Jenna. But to no avail could I find her. I tried remaining calm, but I was probably worried than my mother and this point. I turned into an aisle, only to collide with a stranger, sending his belongs everywhere, and making me fall back onto the floor.

 **I would love to thank all of the people who voted and read the story so far :) Comments and feedback are much appreciated. I hoped you all enjoyed.**  
 **-Amanda**


	5. 3 The Incident That Started It All pt

"Nice job four eyes," a cool voice sassed. I looked up to see two teenage guys. I was able to tell that the one who spoke was the one with dark blue hair. He was looking at the taller one with glasses, who looked down at me.

"I am so sorry Ms."He nervously chuckled as he extended his hand to help me up. I shakily took his hand into mine, and pulled myself up.

"I-it's no big deal, I should've looked where I was going, Sir" I smiled. As I stood, I stared at the sarcastic one. Before I could say anything, Jenna came up behind me and slung her arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, Rin! This is the Robin, my little sister I told you about. Oh! And you must be Yukio!" The cherry sucker hung loosely on her lips.

"Jenna!" I whispered. "Where were you? Mom is freaking out! And how do you know these two?"

"One question at a time, baby sis." Jenna said as she swished the sucker in her mouth. "I just met Rin a few minutes ago in the candy aisle. I can't help it that I am a social person. Besides, mom was being a drag and I needed to get away from her."

"That doesn't mean that you can-!" I was interrupted when Jenna stuck a grape flavored sucker in my mouth.

"Shhh," Jenna cooed. "Just let it happen." I gave her an annoyed glare.

"I am very sorry for my sister's behavior. Surprisingly she is the oldest, I am really terribly sorry for her behavior. I swear she is a nice person, just a little odd." I frantically apologized.

"I am not sorry for being me," Jenna replied. "Now shut up Robin and stop being such a stiff neck." She patted my head as I blushed in embarrassment.

"You sound just like Rin!" A older man exclaimed from behind the boys. He had grey hair and glasses, he wore a priest's outfit.

"Dad!" Rin blushed.

"What son I'm only teasing," the man laughed as he patted Rin's shoulder. "You must be our new neighbors! The Fairy's! It's good to meet you. I'm Shiro Fujimoto, I run the monastery across the street." He extended his hand to Jenna and I. We shook hands, I was a little scared as to how much he knew about us. Before I could respond a cart ran into the back of my ankle.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth squeaked as she pulled the cart back. Our mother was right beside her, I bet someone $5 they could see the daggers she was sending us with the glare she had.

"Mom!" Jenna exclaimed. "These are our neighbors, they run the monastery across the street from us!"

"Oh yes!" She fake smiled at the three men in front of us. "It's finally nice to meet you! These are my daughters Jenna, Robin, and Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you," Shiro once again stated as he shook my mother and Elizabeth's hands.

"These are my two sons: Rin and Yukio." At this point there was too much handshaking for my liking. I sweetly asked Mom if she wanted me to get the rest of the items on the list while she talked to Father Fujimoto and his sons.

"Why don't you let my son, Yukio, help you around Robin? He'll help you figure out where things are, isn't that right, Yukio?"

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Fujimoto." Mom barked at the trio. "Robin can get the things, she's a smart girl."

"It's no big deal," Yukio stepped forward. "I insist." I felt Yukio looking over my shoulder and to the list in my hands. I looked to the ground, to hide my face (which was covered in a blush).

"Go ahead Robin." Mom said in a sickeningly sweet voice. I knew she didn't want me to go, but she also didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of our neighbors. That's all that mattered to her, reputation.

I ducked my head and pushed the cart out of the aisle, Yukio following a few paces behind me. I could've sworn I heard Jenna whisper something before we left.

 _"Have fun you two."_

It was going to be anything but that.

*****  
 **Hey, long time no see.**  
 **I sort of forgot about this story XD**  
 **Should I continue?**

 **I was just now rereading it and Jenna makes me laugh so hard I forgot how sassy I made her.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **-Amanda**


End file.
